


I'm Back Cupcake

by tr_ash101



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Character Death, Ending A, Ghosts, Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash101/pseuds/tr_ash101
Summary: Michael kills Trevor in ending A, and tortures himself with guilt. But god knows Trevor doesn't let death stop him from pissing Michael off.





	1. Chapter 1

I stood in the middle of the seedy bar, indulging in cheap beer, trying to shake of the guilty feeling of being watched.  The window next to me was filthy, and the street was spread thick with fog. I could almost taste the gray.

Trevor despised mist. My split second smile fades away when I recall last week in clear detail. I killed Trevor, just because some kid asked me to. If he was here, he would look down at me with his deep green eyes, and call me a backstabbing traitorous snake, on the off chance he felt friendly. I don't like thinking of his true anger. 

"Need anything else honey?" A young waitress with a pale heart face vocalized tiredly, interrupting my train of thought. Her wavy blonde hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat, and her piercing green eyes were bloodshot and familiar. 

"No, I think I'll pay my bill now." I responded, giving her a 40% tip. She smiled with straight pearly white teeth. 

I trudged out of the bar, swaying from side to side, questioning if I should drive. Trevor could drive drunk, but there wasn't much of a difference from driving sober. I heaved my weight into the rich leather driver's seat, and checked my missed calls. One from Amanda, and another from Tracey. 

Neither was to important, so I pressed the pedal and zig-zagged down the cracked asphalt road. My head was buzzing on the rough drive home. Trevor's final expression had rage and resentment written all over it. "Take a fucking shot at me!" I remember the screams that followed very well, they echoed through my brain like a song I couldn't get out of my head.

I should be happy, Tracey's in college, Jimmy got a job, and Amanda's happy with me. I've wanted to put Trevor down since his first outburst. Now I did it. All I want to do is see him again. I have my dream, a big house, and a family. Can't I just be content?   

I pulled up to the mansion, the rewards of previous betrayals. Tracey was on the couch reading a course catalog for San Andreas University, twirling a sparkly purple pencil between her fingers. I crept up the stairs, plainly not in the mood to talk about psychology and algebra courses. 

Opening the door to the master bedroom, a sudden chill hung in the room, and became more intense as I flopped down on the luxurious king size bed.

The rain rattled on the roof, and thunder started to rumble in the sky. Amanda's copy of Red Dead laid open on the bed. 

I stared intensely at the ceiling, exhaling deeply as an ill attempt to relax, and wished for a miracle. 

"Hey Sugar Tits. How's life treating you?" A deep familiar voice called. 

My heart froze. There's my miracle. 


	2. Here's your Miracle Porkchop

"Ain't you gonna say somethin' Mikey?" The voice pandered. I slowly turned around, not believing my ears, and my eyes even less. It was Trevor, alive and well. His body had a strange pale, almost see through quality to it. His green eyes were bright and vigorous.

"Trevor?" I trembled weakly. My legs were noodles, and my heart was melted. Trevor laughed richly. "God, the look on your face! I've been watching you for a while, but if I knew showing myself was this hilarious, I woulda' done in earlier."

Common sense aside, I've seen Trevor. "But... You're dead." I reached for my pistol on the beside table, fumbling as my hands shook violently. 

"Well spotted sugar tits." Trevor responded sarcastically. "Do you recall shooting me?"

I started to panic, was I going so crazy with guilt, that I would imagine him? No, I'm confident in my mental state. "All right, how are you here then? Wouldn't you be in hell for something?"

"This is why you don't have friends Mikey. I don't feel like going into detail about my therapy. For god's sake, put down the gun!" Trevor glided over to me, and sat down next to me on the bed. 

"Oh my god." I held my face in my hands. This isn't fair, I'm going crazy. Trevor's penetrating eyes were wide, almost understanding.

"Mike, you're not insane. I'm actually here." Trevor smiled weakly, gazing into the eyes of his killer. My stomach churned. 

"Why are you doing this T? I'm sorry! Why do you have to scare me like this?" I laid the pistol on the bed, eyes watering. 

"I'm here for you Michael." Trevor stated bluntly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I wailed maniacally. Sure, Trevor was here, but did he need to be so goddamn cryptic?

"If I help you out, I can move on." Trevor responded, not quite answering every stray thought buzzing through Michael's head. 

"I'm serious T. What'ya mean, _move on_?" Trevor must have gotten God drunk, anybody in their right mind wouldn't let Trevor back. 

"You know Mike, I'm not totally sure." He stared up to the sky, like he was asking for a bit of guidance. 

"T- I didn't mean it, what I said." I stuttered, shivering in Trevor's icy aura.  

"It's... It's okay. I've done a lot of thinking up there. Doing time with myself in a way. He really thinks I can help you Mikey, he believes in me." Trevor's leaf green eyes shone. 

I looked right back at Trevor, like was daring him. "Here to help eh? I must be insane. So I just continue, business as normal with you hovering around?" 

"What're you so worried about? We've seen tons of crazy shit, this'll be easy." Trevor cracked a sly grin. 

"I'm thinking this is a tad bit weirder than other things we've been through." I couldn't help but mirror his infectious smile.  

"You wanted a miracle Porkchop, you got one." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment on this work's previous chapter, and I was having a great time writing this!


	3. You Okay Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing so many emotional pieces, that I gotta throw in something a bit more chill. Jimmy POV. One of my weaker chapters, I'd love some guidance with editing.

 Dad never really talked to me, he always kind of hung out by the pool, or watched old movies. It got better for a while, but now we're back to the same old shtick. He's been up in his room for three hours, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a _little_ freaked out. I'm not having the best week any way you cut it, and this is the cherry on top. 

 I crossed my fingers like a tense third grader, hoping he was just annotating a script or something, not going insane or whatever. Even though, the idea of my Dad going crazy in their isn't really far fetched. I'm just gonna go up and talk to him, be a good son. _Or_ I can order a Chinese food and play video games. But I guess the father-son relationship is just a tad more important. 

 I trudged up the sleek brick staircase, and tentatively stood in front of Dad's room around the corner.

 "For fucks sake T, you're having fun with this?" Dad laughed from behind the door, his chuckle slightly muffled. I took a step towards the stairs, in slight disbelief. Trevor was... _dead._ What the hell Dad doing in there? 

 It's not that hard to believe that Dad would imagine Uncle T, but it's a little out there to be frank, even for Dad. I knocked on the door swiftly, jumping back immediately like the door would explode if I stood in front too long. 

 "Dad? Are you okay?" I asked from the suitable barrier, making me feel like the overbearing parent for once. 

 Dad cursed under his breath, the muted sound of thrown pillows carrying through the door. "Yeah Jimmy. Listen- could you order something for you and Tracey?" 

 "Sure Dad." I responded, it's not good to argue with someone 100% bat-shit crazy. "Tracey's going on a date tonight, so she's not eating here. Do you want anything?" 

 "Shut up!" Dad whispered venomously, throwing something soft at the wall. 

 "Did you say something?" I asked, a little taken aback. 

 "No." Dad trailed off, I could hear the irritated, almost amused frown on his face. "Just get a pizza or whatever, I'm not hungry." 

 "Okay. Are you sure you're not hungry or anything?" I jumped at the opportunity to order a bigger pizza. 

 "I'm sure Jimmy. Tell Tracey to have fun" Dad responded halfheartedly. 

 I took the stairs two at a time, hearing the lock on Dad's door click. Tracey's car headlights turned on, as she pulled out of the driveway in the car _she_ doesn't deserve. I reached the first floor, practically home alone. 

 My Dad is insane and possibly gay, my sister's a crazy bitch, and my Mom is herself. And some people say, that I don't have it rough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry about the slow update, it won't happen again. I'm trying to be a bit more chill, less emotional stuff. If you have any requests for another chapter (specific plot point) I would be happy to write it!


End file.
